Scarlet
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: The ultimate seduction, or something like it.


**Scarlet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or for that matter the title/summary pair.**

**A/N: TIS MY BIRTHDAY!! BOW DOWN, MOFOS! In the wee hours I write this piece that has been eluding for weeks, with an odd half dozen voices in my ear (no, not those kind, friends on the phone) spurring me on. And I am my best when pushed and bullied and prodded into doing something, and so without further ado I present the Karin/Sakura fic I've been dying to write, dedicated to all my darling idiots who insisted on disrupting my sleep to wish me 'first'. **

**I think its worth noting that none of them did. It was my father who beat them to it. :grins:**

**So to Dee (:glomp: BEST FRIEND!), to Omelette, to Fazeel, to Pranav, to Vishal and the other Vishal and to Janak and to Bhavya (who called separately) and to Athena (:glomp: OTHER BEST FRIEND!), who's on a different phone, and to me-eeee, who is valiantly typing with agonizing slowness and a cacophony of irate sleep muddled teens telling her to get the fuck on with it. To the boys and girls back home in Orange County, to the relatives in the villages who'll start squawking at me (lovingly, mind) in the morning (late morning, since its past midnight?) and to my parents and to you and everyone else in the goddamn world. **

**I love you. **

**Hallelujah. **

**A-**_**fucking**_**-man. :grins again: **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"You know what?" Suigetsu said abruptly one fateful Friday morning (which tend to be _**the **_most fateful kind) "I think Karin's gay."

"Gay isn't the word I would use to describe her," Juugo said ponderously, "She's quite obnoxious—oh, I didn't mean to _**say **_that!"

"I think he means it in the other sense of the word, Juugo," Sasuke was in a rare, lethargic state of passiveness. "I think she likes girls."

"Of course she does," Juugo said, "Don't you? They smell better than most males."

"I mean to kiss, and sleep with, and stuff," the Uchiha clarified.

"Oh," Juugo nodded, "Well, yes. She does."

Suigetsu picked himself off of Sasuke's lap to gaze curiously at the bronze haired giant. "How do you know?"

A grin crept onto his face, and Suigetsu would've thought it _**sly **_if he didn't know for a fact that Juugo didn't know what sly was.

"A few weeks ago, we were in Konohagakure, remember…?"

000000000000000000000000000

_**flashback**_

Sakura wandered into the lingerie shop without a second thought and was _**quite **_surprised to see Juugo there, understandably.

"I never would've guessed!" she had teased charmingly, "Who are you buying for?"

"Suigetsu," the boy said, nonchalant.

Well, that _**was **_unexpected. "Really? I thought he was with Sasuke!"

"No, he's over at Lee's right now."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I mean in a relationship."

"Oh, yes, he is. They've been going out for several months."

"So you're buying him women's lingerie…why?" the girl asked, refraining from pointing out that she'd been involved in getting the boys together in the first place, along with Naruto, Juugo, Sai, and a rather tricky lock on a door.

Shhh. Story for another time. Pay attention, now.

"Sasuke asked me to."

"I'm buying for someone new," she filled him in excitedly as they paced the aisles, "I'm buying for…well, I suppose I can tell you, I'm buying for Karin."

"That's very nice of you, Sakura," Juugo had said, "Sasuke would be happy to know the two of you are getting along."

Sakura shot him a bemused look and picked up a set gingerly. "Yes," she mused, "This'll work. But just in case. Hey Juugo!" she held the pieces to her respective parts and turned to the bronze haired male, "Do I look doable?"

His eyes widened just a bit. "You look ravishing, Sakura. It would be even better if that was all you had on."  
"Thanks," she smiled, "But that particular sight isn't for you."

00000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke and Suigetsu exchanged significant glances. Juugo had a smug expression on his face.

"Well," Sasuke began slowly, "That's interesting."

"Interesting?" Suigetsu crowed, "That's the best gossip I've heard all year! Let's go squeeze the details out of Karin!!"

But wait, we can leave them to what will be a highly unsuccessful and haranguing interrogation session (followed by the fuchsia haired kunoichi snapping and coming close to killing Suigetsu) and mosey on back through time to _**that**_ night and acquire the details from Karin's oh-so-fertile imagination.

Kids, you've been warned.

00000000000000000000000000000

Karin was surprised at the note.

_Dear Saumensch, _

_I've got a date tonight. I need you to come over and help me clean the house and cook. It's not a request. I'll make it worth your while, though. _

_Sakura_

Making a note to find out the meaning of Saumensch, Karin quelled the twinge of jealousy at the word date. With who? Lee? Kiba? Any one of the many suitors she had?

She ruffled through her closet for something to wear in high dudgeon, cursing herself. Cursing the jealousy that pulsed in her veins. She told herself it was because the bitch had a date and she didn't, but it was hopeless.

_You're jealous because there'll be someone in her bed tonight, and it won't be you. _

Karin gritted her teeth and jerked out a pair of shorts so violently from its hanger that it tore. She stared it at it for a while, and sighed.

Skirt it was, then.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on in!" the pink haired female called out in response to the bell, "Lock the door behind you!"

Karin obliged and walked through the living room, heading for the kitchen where she knew Sakura would be bustling around, sweat stained, irate, up to her elbows in ingredients, and in dire need of help. As usual, she was correct on all counts…except one she hadn't really considered. _Her attire. _

The girl was moving around the island, a model of efficiency, and also underwear. A vibrantly red thong displayed her firm arse with brazen abandon, silky and begging to be touched (or maybe ripped off?). There was a steamy, swirling ripple pattern on the material, like that on a kimono. But no kimono was ever so scandalous. Karin swallowed hard as she ripped her eyes away from the girl's ass, but it only moved up, over the fair stomach, up to the round, expressive breasts.

"What the hell are you just gawking at me for?" Sakura snapped her out of her reverie, "C'mere and stir the sauce! And if you let it burn…!"  
"Yeah, whatever," Karin muttered as she strode past the girl (oh, the teasing proximity) to the stove. Sakura watched her for a while, jasper eyes struggling to say something, but in the end she just shrugged and moved over to julienne the tomatoes.

"You know?" Karin spoke after a while, if only to break the silence—the warm, humid, painful silence of words gone unsaid, emotions gone mad with need to be put out—"I always thought julienne was a shade of red. Julienne tomatoes, red tomatoes. I went around calling my eyes julienne for a while, until Kimimaro told me what it really meant."

Sakura grinned at her, brilliantly. "I always knew you were stupid. And now I have proof."

"Shut up, you little skank," Karin rolled her eyes. The weird energy between them dissipated, and Karin was more comfortable, even though a part of her still wanted the _**excitement **_of it.

"Slut," Sakura said childishly, "Anyway. What happened to you?"

Karin studied herself dubiously. She was wearing a skirt that grazed her calves, a baby blue cotton number with a simple white strip of lace at the edge. A white tank top canoodled her breasts, and various trinkets adorned her arms. She looked okay, she'd thought, but what was Sakura saying?

"What are you talking about, skank?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt. I wasn't even sure you knew what it was."

"Ha-fucking-ho," Karin said, unamused. "I don't think I've ever seen you in something so…"

"Hot?"

"Skanky."

"Enjoy the view," Sakura smiled boldly, pressing up against the girl for attention. When the other kunoichi turned to tell her off, she turned in a few slow circles, presenting lovely views indeed. Karin's mouth went dry and she found the will—miraculously—to roll her eyes.

"You're such a whore," she spat.

"You're just a prude," Sakura stuck her tongue out.

00000000000000000000000000

They started beating the house into some semblance of tidiness when Karin found it necessary to speak again. "So who's your date? He must be some guy for you to keep that on for so long."

"Tell you what," Sakura smiled, not nicely, "Before the night is out, I'll introduce her to you."

Karin was about to tell her to throw herself off a cliff when something struck her odd about that sentence. She skimmed it a few times in her mind, and nearly tripped when she found the flaw.

Her.

Not him.

Her.

Sakura's date was a female.

Questions tumbled over themselves in Karin's mind, backbiting each other in their haste to be spoken.

Who?

Since when?

Seriously?

_**Who?**_

Sakura had already moved on to some other chore. Karin's blood buzzed angrily in her ears. "I…didn't know," she said huskily, "That you…liked girls…"

"Surprise," Sakura murmured.

"Who is it?"

"Tell you what," the cherry blossom said, "Finish up here and come upstairs to my room. I'll show her to you."

She sashayed away, and Karin growled softly in her throat before running up after her. "Finished already?" the smaller girl quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll tell me _**now, **_or you'll find my foot shoved so far up your ass your lungs can feel it."

Sakura pouted, but relented. "It's you."

Karin blinked several times. "What?"

"It's you, you idiot. I like you."

Karin figured that there were two things that could possibly be happening here. One, Sakura was playing a very rude joke. Two, she was serious. If it was the first, she ought to play dumb and pretend to be offended…if it was the second…

Karin winged it. She moved in close to Sakura, whose jade eyes watched her in an awed sort of appreciation, and kissed her full on the lips. Moving back, she watched for a reaction.

"Karin…"

"Yes?"

"You know how Hinata's always reading those little girlie novels where characters confess their love and get busy?"

"Yes…"

"Let's do that."

A grin snuck across Karin's face despite all emotions raging in her to the contrary. "Whatever you say." And then, right there on the stairs, she moved her kisses lower to the girl's breasts, cupping them affectionately through the sexy bra as though greeting long lost friends-with-benefits.

"Mine," she breathed as she licked the skin between them, "Mine," she repeated, as though not quite able to believe it. "Mine. Mine."

"Yes," Sakura huffed, now having sunk wantonly onto the stairs, "Yours. But guess what? Hurry it along or I'll take my ass over to Lee."

Karin bit her stomach, and Sakura whimpered. "Yeah, right," she snorted, nosing closer to the panty line, "As if…as if…you could…like I'd let you…"

She tugged down the panties quickly and buried her nose in the rosy tuft, breathing in her scent. She kissed the sides of her thighs, moving away from Sakura's warmth.

"No," Sakura moaned, "Back there…"

"No," Karin murmured into her skin, "Here."

"Karin…" the word was a long nasal whine, twining around the girl, "Argh."

"Make me," Karin said, "Threaten me." She straightened, and Sakura's legs were around her waist. She was kneeling on one step with the girl stretched out on the higher ones. She leaned forward to kiss her ear, whispering again, "What are the consequences, if I don't?"

"I...don't…ah!" Sakura gasped as she bit her lobe, "Um, I won't talk to you! God Karin, please!"

"We'll have to work on that bit," Karin smiled, and brought herself back to the crook of her legs, "Sakura…"

The rosette felt her tongue, and that was enough to send her careening into madness. She mewled deliciously for Karin and roiled under her. Muscles clenched and unclenched. Karin licked at her some more, eliciting wonderful proclamations of delight.

"Oh man," Sakura moaned, "The sixty dollars for the lingerie was so worth it."

Something odd struck Karin again. "If I'm your date," she muttered in disbelief, "Did you just have me cook my own dinner and clean your house for you—to impress myself?"

"Got a problem with that?"

A glare. Jasper eyes blinked at her, teasing lights dancing in them. Karin's glare faded to fondness. "You said something about making it worth my while."

"That I did," the girl said graciously, "If you hadn't decided to harass me with questions here, you'd be in bed with me, and you'd be the one in a post orgasmic haze."

There was a pause, and they picked themselves up and hurried to the bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me, Karin!" Suigetsu insisted.

"Fuck you, retard!"

Sasuke had long ago given up. "Go fish," he told Juugo as he hugged his cards close.

"Darn it!"

"TELL ME!! Did you and Sakura have hot girl sex or not!?"  
A loud splash was heard, followed by another, and a string of colorful curses.

"She should know better than to try to beat him up in water," Juugo commented.

"You think she'd learn."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oh. My. GOD. I just wrote a yuri lemon!! :dies with happiness: **

**And before I forget. A round of cheers for the LG Company who brought out the Scarlet TV, and gave it the tag the ultimate seduction, and gave me and my friends nearly an hour of amusement. Thanks guys. **


End file.
